limerence
by chryssa
Summary: mataku merekam dan otakku menyimpan kamu, kita, dan tahun-tahun yang kita habiskan bersama. drabble. kise/kuroko.


knb © fujimaki tadatoshi

limerence

_(n.) the technical term for having a crush on a person_

* * *

_[ __the lines on our wrists match ]_

Sebuah sore yang tampak biasa. Masih dengan matahari yang mulai terseret ke bagian bumi yang lain, meninggalkan jejak-jejak jingga keunguan di horizon langit. Menyisakan sinar keemasan yang samar dan dua sosok dengan tinggi berbeda yang berjalan berdampingan. Tangan mereka tidak bertautan satu sama lain. Dibiarkan menggantung tanpa arah.

Keduanya terus berjalan lurus, mengabaikan angin musim gugur yang mengacak beberapa helai rambut mereka. Tidak juga bicara atau pun komplain akan kesunyian yang mengambang di antara keduanya. (Tampaknya latihan porsi latihan basket yang luar biasa menguras energi cukup membuat keduanya bungkam, enggan bicara.)

Kise Ryouta—yang lebih tinggi, dengan rambut pirang cerah, tampak berpikir. Sesekali pandang matanya melirik remaja laki-laki bersurai biru muda di sebelahnya. Bukan, bukan memandang wajah Kuroko Tetsuya—bocah biru muda itu. Meski Kise tidak akan membantah, jika kau bilang wajah Kuroko memang manis. Melainkan pada sepasang tangan yang menggantung bebas—salah satunya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dengan tangan kanannya. Seolah menggodanya untuk meraih tangan itu, dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Nyatanya, Kise tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dibiarkannya tangan Kuroko yang bebas. Tidak juga menginisiasikan percakapan, untuk mengusir hening yang meluap sejak tadi.

Di hari lain, ketika mereka kembali berjalan bersisian. Kali ini seragam mereka bukan lagi kemeja biru dan blazer putih khas Teiko—menyatakan dengan jelas, sudah berapa lama waktu terlewat. Kise, kali ini, memiliki cukup keberanian untuk mengulurkan tangannya—meraih pergelangan tangan Kuroko_cchi, _menjalin jemari mereka. Mengabaikan diskusi alot antara pusat logika dan _solar plexus_nya—dia akan kehilangan kesempatan lagi, jika tidak membarkan intuisi menuntunnya. Kuroko tidak tampak menolak, dan Kise semakin mengeratkan simpul jari-jari mereka.

Butuh kurang lebih satu tahun bagi Kise, untuk menyadari bahwa tangan Kuroko_cchi _terasa begitu pas dalam genggamannya.

…

_[ i will treasure all the things you give to me ]_

"Kuroko_cchi, _Kuroko_cchi. _Selamat hari _valentine," _sosok pirang itu berkata riang pada pagi hari tanggal empatbelas Februari, sebelum sekumpulan gadis yang datang entah dari mana menyerbunya dengan ucapan _selamat hari valentine _dan hadiah-hadiah.

Dan, Kuroko memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur ke kelasnya. Sebelum Kise terbebas dan berkata aneh-aneh soal hadiah _valentine _atau kencan mereka di hari kasih sayang. Hanya saja, bukan berarti Kuroko akan bebas seharian.

"Kuroko_cchi, _kau tidak memberiku hadiah _valentine?" _siang hari, ketika Kuroko berkumpul dengan teman-teman klub basketnya di kantin sekolah—tentu saja Kise termasuk, dia merengek soal hadiah _valentine. _

"Untuk apa? Kise-_kun _sudah punya banyak hadiah dari para fansmu," respon dingin sekaligus datar khas Kuroko menjadi jawaban.

"Tapi akan berbeda jika Kuroko_cchi _yang memberi."

Menyerah sepertinya memang tidak tercantum dalam kamus Kise Ryouta. Bahkan setelah mendapat jawaban ekstradatar yang bisa dibilang menyebalkan, Kise masih saja merengek soal hadiah sepanjang latihan basket. Setidaknya sampai Akashi mengancamnya agar diam.

Pada akhirnya, Kuroko-lah yang menyerah (atau mungkin lelah, mendengar si pirang itu mengoceh sepanjang hari). Satu batang cokelat yang tidak terlalu mahal, dia beli di _konbini _terdekat, diberikannya pada Kise.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko_cchi! _Aku akan menyimpannya," kelewat antusias, Kise memeluk remaja biru muda itu.

"Dimakan, Kise-_kun. _Jangan hanya disimpan, nanti basi."

…

_[ h__e kissed him in his sleep__ ]_

Langit sudah menggelap, ketika mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam salah satu kompartemen kosong kereta. Kuroko memilih tempat duduk terdekat—kakinya sudah letih, dia hanya ingin istirahat. Kise mengikutinya.

Ketika kereta mulai berjalan di sepanjang rel dan _display _melalui jendela sudah berubah, Kise merasa ada yang membebani bahunya. Kepala biru muda terantuk-antuk menyakiti bahunya. Kuroko tertidur. Kise membiarkannya, sedikit merasa bertanggung jawab atas wajah Kuroko tampak lelah. (Tentu saja dia lelah setelah berkeliling Shibuya seharian—lebih tepatnya, Kise yang _memaksa_nya berjalan-jalan di daerah Shibuya, toh mereka sedang libur.)

"_Oyasuminasai, _Kuroko_cchi," _frasa itu penuh afeksi yang tidak terdefinisi. Lalu, satu kecupan manis mendarat di puncak kepala Kuroko.

…

_[ i miss you in every second we're apart ]_

"Ini untuk Kise-_kun," _sebuah pensil kayu yang sudah memendek bergulir di atas meja bersama potongan kertas.

Kise memandangnya heran. "Apa ini?" pertanyaan bodoh. Sudah jelas, itu pensil dan kertas.

"Kita taruhan."

"Taruhan apa?"

"Setiap kali kita rindu, jangan saling mengirim _email _atau telepon, tetapi coret satu garis di kertas. Ketika kita bertemu lagi, kita hitung siapa yang lebih banyak. Tapi tidak boleh curang, Kise-_kun."_

Kise menyeringai. Ide Kuroko_cchi _terdengar menarik. Segera saja, pensil dan kertas di atas meja beralih pada genggaman Kise. "Diterima."

Hari-hari berikutnya, pensil kayu Kuroko tak pernah lepas dari saku Kise. Entah mengapa, dia menikmati _game _mereka. Segera saja, dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu, kertas milik Kise sudah penuh. Diam-diam, dicoretkannya grafit itu dalam selembar kertas—yang kemudian sudah penuh begitu saja. Satu pekan setelah taruhan konyol itu, mereka bertemu dan senyum kemenangan Kise terkembang.

"Tampaknya aku yang menang, Kuroko_cchi."_

"Tidak. Kau kalah."

"Hah?"

"Aku selalu rindu Kise-_kun. _Di setiap detik ketika kita tidak bertemu, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa mengguratkannya."

Pipi Kise tersepuh rona merah muda, mendengarnya. Buru-buru dia memasang ekspresi merajuknya, sebelum berkata, "Kuroko_cchi_ curaaang!"

…

_[ r__omance = rain + two people + one umbrella__ ]_

Kuroko tidak suka hujan. Hujan membuatnya basah kuyup dan terjebak di depan _konbini _selama hampir satu setengah jam, sambil menggigil kedinginan. Jari-jarinya kebas, Kuroko merasa dirinya sudah membeku di tempat ini. Seragam sekolahnya tidak cukup tebal untuk melawan dingin yang dibawa hujan.

Sebenarnya bukan salah siapa-siapa, dirinya masih tertahan di tempat ini. Bukan pula salah hujan yang mendadak rajin mengguyur tanah yang kekeringan. Melainkan, kesalahan Kuroko sendiri. Payungnya tertinggal di loker gymnasium. (Sebenarnya, dia tak ingat soal payung itu, sebelum gerimis mulai menitik.)

"Eh? Kuroko_cchi?"_

Nah. Apa lagi sekarang? Apa hujan membuatnya begitu pusing hinggga berdelusi mendengar suara _orang itu? _Mantan rekannya di Teiko, satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya dengan sufiks yang sebenarnya agak mengganngu.

(Jangan bercanda. Sedang apa si pirang itu jauh-jauh di Tokyo. Bukannya sekarang dia tinggal di Kanagawa—supaya tidak terlalu jauh dengan SMA-nya.)

"Kuroko_cchi, _ini aku."

Tangan itu mengguncang bahu Kuroko—membuatnya menoleh ke samping.

"Kise-_kun..._" sepasang manik biru mudanya menangkap sosok tinggi berbalut jaket merah. Topi _baseball _hitam menutupi rambutnya yang berwarna cukup mencolok—sekaligus menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya. Tangan kanannya memegang payung putih transparan—melindunginya dari tetes air hujan. "Sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku baru selesai pemotretan di sekitar sini. Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini, Kuroko_cchi? _Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Errr—seperti yang kau lihat ... menunggu hujan reda."

Kise terdiam sebentar, kemudian berujar lagi, "aku akan mengantarmu. Rumahmu hanya beberapa blok dari sini kan?"

"Tapi Kise-_kun—"_

"Tidak ada tapi. Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu membeku di sini?" si bungsu keluarga Kise itu melepas jaketnya, memberikannya pada Kuroko. Lebih tepat dibilang, memaksa Kuroko memakai jaketnya.

"Kau akan ketinggalan kereta, Kise-_kun. _Lagi pula rumahku berlawanan arah dengan stasiun," Kuroko mendapatkan suaranya kembali, saat Kise membagi payung dengannya dan mulai menembus tirai hujan.

"Tidak apa-apa~"

Bibir Kise membentuk lengkung senyum yang tidak dibuat-buat. Bukan senyum yang sering dipamerkan pada penggemarnya, bukan pula senyum yang sering Kuroko lihat di majalah-majalah yang menjadikan Kise modelnya. Melainkan senyum sehangat matahari musim panas yang selalu disukai Kuroko.

Dia—Kuroko Tetsuya—tidak akan keberatan dengan hujan, atau badai sekali pun jika begini.

…

_[ and now, we are here. grow a day older ]_

Ada anomali yang menyeruak keluar, dan kini memenuhi penjuru ruangan. Morfem-morfem terangkai membentuk tanya, _mengapa _dan _bagaimana. _Lalu, anomali lain menyusul. Jawaban muncul dalam hitungan waktu kurang dari satu sekon—tanpa proses berpikir; _memang seharusnya beginilah jalannya. _Dia tahu, hal ini akan segera datang—cepat atau lambat. Hanya saja dia tidak mengerti.

Kuroko tahu dia menyayangi Kise, seperti menyayangi dirinya sendiri. Dan, Kuroko Tetsuya masih belum mengerti, mengapa dia ingin berpisah dengan _dirinya sendiri_.

Kise terdiam, tak jauh di hadapannya. Merangkul dirinya sendiri, dengan rahang terkatup erat. Seolah-olah dia takut, raganya akan turut hancur, seperti hatinya yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Kuroko tahu, Kise sakit—bukan secara fisik, dia paham mengapa Kise merasa sakit. Dia ingin bilang, bahwa dia juga sakit melihat Kise sakit. Tapi udara kosong seolah memberangusnya.

"Lalu apa? Aku sendirian. Kau sendirian. Untuk apa?" Kise kembali menemukan suaranya. Jarinya bergerak bimbang—ingin meraih jemari Kuroko, namun sesuatu mendistraksinya.

Kuroko masih diam. Kata dan frasa memenuhi lobus otaknya, hanya saya lidahnya kaku. Menolak bekerja sama dengan pusat kendali pikirannya. Dia hanya memandang sepasang _amber _milik Kise, reluktan. Lalu mengalihkannya lagi pada titik imajiner di dinding ruangan.

"Kenapa kita tidak berdua lagi saja, Kuroko_cchi_?" Kise kembali bersuara, terdengar berusaha menekan emosinya yang sudah mencapai kepala. "Bukankah kita saling sayang?"

Sayang? Cinta? Kuroko tidak tahu. Dia hanya tahu hatinya berkata _cukup, aku sudah tak lagi jatuh._ Dia hanya tahu cintanya tersendat, hatinya terasa pengap. Kendati pun dia sayang Kise lebih dari siapa pun yang dia kenal. Namun hatinya mengerontang kekeringan, dia butuh air hujan.

Kise melanjutkan kalimatnya, dengan nada getir yang tidak dibuat-buat. "Atau ... selama ini memang _hanya_ aku yang menyayangimu?"

Tidak. Tidak.

Tentu saja, tidak. Seharusnya Kise tahu itu. _Seharusnya..._

"Kuroko_cchi, _jawab pertanyaanku!" Kise tahu, Kuroko bukan orang yang banyak bicara. Tapi dia juga tahu, Kuroko yang dia kenal tak akan diam ketika orang lain bertanya padanya.

Ledakan amarah Kise, seolah pelatuk bagi Kuroko untuk menggerakkan lengannya. Merengkuh Kise. Refleks yang—bagi Kuroko maupun Kise—sama sekali tidak disangka.

Kise berontak. Berusaha melepas pelukan laki-laki biru muda itu. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia tidak menginginkan pelukan Kuroko.

"Kise-_kun, _dengar," suara Kuroko lirih, sangat lirih. Pelukannya sama sekali tak melonggar, justru semakin erat. Seperti berusaha mencairkan apa yang sudah membeku selama bertahun-tahun. "Kurasa, kebersamaan kita belakangan ini hanya karena kita tidak tahu bagaimana menangani kesendirian. Dan, aku tidak mau bersamamu hanya karena aku _enggan sendiri. _Kau tidak layak untuk itu."

Kise terdiam. Rengkuhan Kuroko melonggar, kemudian terlepas. Kuroko tahu, hatinya belum mau mati. Mereka harus memecah, sebelum bisa kembali mengalir. Atau terpaksa harus meledak karena amarah. "Seharusnya kita bersama karena menemukan keutuhan, bukan karena takut sendiri."

Mereka sama-sama tahu, berapa satuan waktu yang sudah terlewat sejak kali pertama kata _sayang _itu terlontar. Seharusnya, mereka juga sudah mengerti jika mereka hanya membutuhkan api untuk menghangatkan dan mencairkan apa yang sudah membeku dan mendingin di antara keduanya. Bukan menghantamnya dengan besi hingga pecah.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Kise-_kun."_

Kise merengkuhnya. Erat. "Aku sayang Kuroko_cchi ... _sangat. Tolong jangan bilang kau mau berpisah denganku lagi, ya."

…

_[ y__our loneliness was my favorite color__ ]_

"Kuroko_cchi."_

Kise memanggil. Sayangnya respon yang diharapkan dari orang yang dipanggilnya tak tampak tanda-tandanya.

"Kuroko_cchi."_

Kise memanggil lagi. Dan, masih hening.

"Kuroko_cchi."_

Interval hening terjadi beberapa detik. Tidak ada bunyi yang terdengar, selain hembusan karbondioksida. "Ya?"

"Kuroko_cchi _marah padaku?"

Kuroko memindahkan beban di pangkuannya—timbunan ketas gambar becoret krayon warna-warni yang tidak bisa dibilang rapi—ke atas meja. Iris _cerulean_nya memandang Kise, "apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Kuroko_cchi _tidak menjawab panggilanku sejak tadi," raut merajuk itu tidak pernah berubah sejak hari pertama mereka bertatap muka. Kuroko tersenyum.

"Kenapa aku harus marah pada Kise-_kun?"_

"Karena aku meninggalkan Kuroko_cchi _dalam waktu yang lama. Kuroko_cchi _pasti kesepian," Kise menjawab seadanya—memang hanya probabilitas itu yang sanggup dia pikirkan. Lagi pula dia baru pulang setelah hampir dua pekan menjelajah langit—tuntutan pekerjaannya. (Kadang-kadang, dia menyesal juga, menerima tawaran untuk bergabung di maskapai penerbangan internasional. Beginilah, resikonya.)

"Aku tidak kesepian. Jangan sok tahu," jawaban dingin bernada datar ala Kuroko membantah deduksinya.

"Jangan bohong, Kuroko_cchi~" _Kise justru semakin berniat untuk menggodanya. "Aku tahu kau kesepian."

Kuroko meliriknya, tajam, "Kise Ryouta-_kun, _kubilang jangan sok tahu."

"Oh ya?" Kise tersenyum jahil.

"Kubilang; _aku tidak kesepian dan tidak rindu padamu." _

Kise bisa mendengar setiap penekanan yang berlebihan di setiap kata yang diucapkan Kuroko. Justru membuat frasa yang dia ucapkan terdengar berkebalikan total dengan fakta.

"Baiklah~" Kise beringsut mendekat. Lengannya merangkul bahu Kuroko, setengah menariknya mendekat. Lalu berbisik, tepat di telinga orang tersayangnya, "aku percaya kau tidak kesepian dan merindukanku, _Tetsuya."_

Siku Kuroko menekan keras ulu hati Kise—cukup membuat si pirang itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Mati sana!"

…

_[ __I dance for the midnight stars__ ]_

Kuroko tidak suka berdansa. Langkah kakinya selalu canggung setiap dirinya melangkah sesuai irama musik. Dia lebih suka berlarian di lapangan basket sambil men_dribbble _bola karet jingga kesayangannya daripada berdansa.

Namun, Kise tidak pernah lelah mengajaknya berdansa di setiap kesempatan yang ada. Tidak juga jera—berkali-kali kakinya terinjak oleh si biru muda itu.

Dan Kuroko tak lagi ingat, bagaimana dirinya bisa berakhir di dalam dekapan Kise. Bergerak seirama dengan ketukan musik dari radio, dengan Kise membimbing setiap jejak langkahnya di lantai. Padahal seingatnya, hal terakhir yang dia lakukan adalah menyuruh Kise tidur, sebelum dia membereskan segala macam alat tulis yang terserak di meja ruang tengah.

Mata Kuroko terpejam, kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang Kise. Menikmati detak halus dari pembuluh nadi Kise yang terdengar lebih merdu dibandingakan musik dari radio tua mereka. Entah dirinya yang menarik Kise mendekat, atau justru Kise yang menariknya mendekat—Kuroko tidak tahu. Dia hanya sadar, jarak diantara keduanya terhapus sudah.

"Dansa tidak terlalu buruk, kan, Kuroko_chi."_

…

_[ finding you is like coming home ]_

Melihat wajah Kuroko di balik pintu rumah mereka, ketika dia pulang setelah perjalanan berhari-hari memiliki sensasi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Kise. Dia selalu menanti hari di mana dia bisa pulang, mengetuk pintu rumah mereka lalu berkata _tadaima. _Dan, Kuroko akan memeluknya erat-erat setelah pintu kembali tertutup. Kise hanya akan membalas pelukannya, sambil mencium lembut puncak kepala Kuroko. Melimpahinya dengan afeksi yang tidak terbatas.

Dalam setiap pelukan Kuroko, Kise tahu dirinya telah pulang ke _rumah. _Pulang ke tempat di mana hatinya berada. Dan, Kise tahu dia akan selalu pulang kepada Kuroko. Kepada eksistensi di mana dia menitipkan hatinya.

"_Okaerinasai, _Kise-_kun."_

**never ending**

* * *

belum dibeta orz maaf kalau berantakan dan cacat di sana-sini. saya cuma ingin nulis, tapi enggak punya plot dan prompt yang jelas dan berakhir bikin drabble absurd begini. terima kasih sudah membaca ^^.


End file.
